Nothing is ever over!
by MissMoonWillow
Summary: Four years after the final Break, Lincoln thinks his life is finally normal, it's never that simple when a friend of L.J it set to shake things up for everyone when she revels something to a new light of someone who was thought to be dead!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note:** So I was dreaming, this story just popped into my head, so I thought Damn I need to make this into a fan fiction!  
This is set after the four years later, I really like the idea of how this story is going to unfold, as always I do not own the rights to Prison Break, I am using the characters for my lustful pleasure...  
Also I want to note, if you Review I will be very grateful to know what you think of the story...  


* * *

**Chapter one**

It was the start of summer, so in Panama it was a hot one, and Lincoln knew this was the best time for business. He owned the surf shop he wanted to do with Michael, but there was no Michael to work with, so he ran it with his long term girlfriend Sophia. It was weird to have a girlfriend for this long, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to make it permanent.

The Burrows house was a simple kind, it had a kitchen attached to the living area, the bathroom downstairs for everyone, the upstairs had Lincoln and Sophia's room, and L.J's room. He just celebrated his twentieth birthday.

The decoration of the house was mainly manly blues and whites, it was quiet in the house as no one was home, it was a nice living the shop got them the money they needed to keep bills paid and food in the cupboards and gas in the car.

It was a nice life, Lincoln was finally happy; he got his son with him, his brother's wife who lives just down the beach from him with his nephew Michael. A happy life or so Lincoln thought.

"I'm just saying break up sex is good!" L.J walked into the store his father owned, his hair was long about to his shoulder, and his green eyes found the blonde he was talking to. L.J wearing a white vest with swimming shorts he reached over into a mini fridge taking out two bottles of water throwing one to the girl, she caught it before laughing, her blonde hair pulled up into a messy ponytail, wearing a pink vest and short set over a bikini, her bright blue eyes find L.J staring.

"No it's wrong, and just pathetic!" she now opened the bottle taking a sip, she placed her hand on the counter, it was the first time she'd stepped into this place, it was a nice little shop.

"Why, I think there is nothing wrong with closure Mia!" he now placed his bottle down on the counter watching her pull a face. L.J hadn't known Mia that long; it was one of them friendships that started after he saved her from a jelly fish sting.

"Closure is giving their stuff back, and getting your stuff back, fucking after you made it clear the relationship is over, it's pathetic…" Mia placed her bottle next to L.J as his eyes find Lincoln walking from behind the stock room. He was wearing three quarter navy blue pants with a green vest watching the girl with his son.

"L.J, want to introduce me to your girlfriend?" Lincoln smiled while Mia laughed more.

"I'm Mia, not that kinda girlfriend…" she held her hand out taking his; Lincoln nodded while feeling her hand in his, her eyes bright.

"Well I'm L.J's father. What are you two arguing about?" he glanced from L.J to Mia who both looked embarrassed about what they were talking about. "Come on, I'm not that old you can tell me…" Lincoln glanced to the bottles on the counter before staring at L.J. "I'll charge you…" he grinned while Mia burst into a fit of giggles.

"We were talking about break up sex." she watched as L.J covered his face with his hand, and Lincoln laughed.

"Break up sex…" Lincoln repeated while his eyes found Mia who was still giggling at L.J's face while picking up the bottle taking a swig before placing it down.

"Ok, Mr Burrows…" she started.

"Lincoln is fine or Linc…" he smiled while Mia bit her lip lightly, but nodded.

"Linc, I am the type of person that thinks it's a stupid attempt at holding onto something that is dead!" Mia now pointed to L.J who uncovered his face, his eyes avoided his father for the moment before laughing at Mia.

"It's not; it helps bring closure, to know there are no hard feelings…" L.J now folded his arms while Mia shook her head. "Dad, you agree with me!" L.J's face snapped towards his father's.

"I'm sorry, I'm gonna agree with Mia on this one!" Lincoln now placed a box on the counter watching Mia stick her tongue out. Lincoln's eye stared to the tongue ring before shaking the image out of his head.

"Yeah, I'm still standing by what I said…" L.J now laughed poking Mia's face quickly, her hand slapped at his.

"So, Mia where do you live?" he asked while she started to drink some more of her water, her eyes connected with Lincoln's.

"Oh, Erm, I live in the Costa del uno hotel…" she pointed out with a smile, her hand playing with the condensation on the bottle, her eyes kept on Lincoln's before L.J coughed getting her attention.

"We were going to go surfing for a while…" L.J said glancing from Lincoln to Mia; she was watching Lincoln closely while playing with the water bottle.

"Yeah, my day off work and everything…" she smiled taking the cap off the bottle before taking a quick sip.

"What do you do?" Lincoln asked while L.J stared, it was impossible to get away from this place.

"I am a yoga instructor, hotel translator, children's rep, and tour guide!" she laughed looking to Lincoln who was shocked by this. "I do a lot of work for the hotel; I kinda live there so it helps." she now placed the empty bottle down on the counter while L.J took her arm.

"Mia, beach, remember you said before all the good spots are gone!" L.J lightly tugged her arm as she kept her eyes on Lincoln.

"His so impatient, you think I was the oldest…" she laughed while trying to pull her arm back, her quick glare at L.J.

"So how old are you?" Lincoln quickly gave her a glance over before she giggled again giving up being pulled away.

"I'm eighteen…" she called before she waved goodbye being pulled out the door, and Lincoln could feel a sinking sensation in his stomach.

"Were you flirting with my Dad?" L.J muttered as they walked slowly to the beach, Mia holding her beach towels close to her chest moving her bag up her arm. L.J was holding their boards keeping up with her fast pace.

"I was being nice…" she bummed her hip on his while they walked to their regular spot near the shore. L.J nodded while her eyes focused on him, "I was being very nice..." she now placed a hand on her hip.

"If I wasn't there, you would have so tried to jump the counter, and rip his clothes off…" L.J said in a dark tone, and Mia pondered the thought for a second. "Ewww you totally would!" L.J now placed the boards down looking to the sea, and watch Mia placing the towels down next to him.

"L.J chill, I mean you said his got a girl, and I don't do other woman…" Mia now shook out the towels placing them down before taking off her vest, she was wearing a purple string bikini top with white butterflies, her skin lightly tanned, and she sat down on the towel.

"Yeah, but still…" L.J watched her closely, he didn't really see Mia as his type of girl, even with her figure, she was lean, not too sports figure. His eyes checking out her chest that seemed big compared to the rest of her body, but she wasn't short standing about five foot seven.

"Don't worry, I won't jump your Dad's bone!" her voice a smooth southern hint to it, but L.J never got around asking where she was from, he closed his eyes trying to lose the mental picture.

"Mia! Seriously, no, just no!" he now took off his vest while Mia held her sides laughing; it was her thing to see how far she could push L.J's buttons.

"I'm sorry, but can you do my back?" Mia now held a bottle of sun lotion, her eyes sparkled in the mid afternoon sun as L.J rolled his eyes taking the bottle from her.

"I am too nice to you, I really am Mia…" he poured some of the lotion on his hands before watching her turn away from him with a smile, his hands rubbing in the lotion while she closed her eyes.

"L.J, you can never of not liked me…" she whispered while he placed his chin on her shoulder, his lips close to her ear.

"And why is that?" he asked while her face slowly turned to face him with a mysterious grin, her eyes wide watching his green eyes on her blue.

"Because, I'm like a box of chocolates…" she giggled now licking the side of L.J's face with a smile. "You never know, and you love that…"

Mai took the bottle of L.J before putting some on her hands watching L.J turn around rubbing his back slowly.

"Ok, but still, can you try not to flirt with my Dad, its weird…" L.J added getting his board watching Mia giggling, her hand rubbing lotion into her front, L.J scanning over the tattoo of a flower vine with stars, the actual flower was purple and heavy outlined in black, while the stars where black and pink.

"Right, no flirting, while you're around…" she wiggled her eyebrows while watching L.J rush off into the sea, she laughed laying down on the towel after finishing rubbing the rest of her body with lotion.

Lincoln was sorting through boxes, he kept glancing at the empty water bottle still on the counter, he hadn't touched it, it was weird to keep looking at the bottle thinking of that girl, she was a girl, younger than his son, but something about her just made his mind go crazy.

"Lincoln, are you here?" Sophia called from the back of the stock room where the little office was, Lincoln froze before turning to sound of her voice.

"I'm here, just stocking up on wetsuits, why?" He placed his hand on the bottle before playing it over in his hands before his eyes meet Sophia, her hair down waving over her shoulders, a dress that complemented the deep tone of her skin, but Lincoln couldn't meet her eyes as she stepped out from the stock room.

"Is L.J helping today?" she asked while watching him paying more attention to a bottle than her, she reached over snatching it off him, but Lincoln's eyes glared to hers for a brief second before relaxing.

"He's gone surfing for a few hours, it's cool his with his new friend…" Lincoln watched as Sophia threw the bottle away, she moved around the counter placing her hand on his arms trying to get him to look at her.

"Oh that's good," her voice was soft, her lips lightly pressed on his cheek before he touched her face.

"I really need to get this sorted before the rush." his eyes connected with hers for a second, but it was enough for Sophia to feel it, it was the feeling she was getting from Lincoln, it was like he wasn't in love with her anymore, but he wasn't saying it out loud.

"Yeah, rush…" Sophia stared as Lincoln turned around walking back to the pile of boxes emptying them, her eyes wanted to cry, but she wasn't going to do it here, spinning around she went back into the little office.

L.J returned to Mia, she laid on her front with her bikini top off, she was reading a book while glancing sideways to L.J with a smile.

"So how many times you wiped out?" she asked moving her shades on her head watching his face, he stared before looking offended.

"I didn't!" he sat down shaking his hair sending droplets of sea water all over Mia's back while she cringed. Her eyes find his raising an eyebrow, her eyes kept focus.

"Ok I fell off about three times, but it was still cool…" he added while glancing to the cover of her book, "How to make four play last longer…" L.J shivered while she moved to put her top back on.

"I'm trying to open up my sexual horizons…" she crossed her legs while L.J got a quick glimpse of a group of hearts tattooed on her inner thigh.

"So you reading up on sex tips…" he added while she reached into her bang handing him a drink of water, he took it off her with a smile.

"I am making sure, that who ever shall be lucky enough to get into my boudoir, is going to remember it until they die!" her eyes light up as she reaches over taking the bottle after L.J had a sip, drinking some herself she watched him.

"Really, not a new job idea." he joked while she slapped him with the book, her eyes glared playfully before putting it back into her bag.

"No, I never charge, plus I don' think I'm set for that life, maybe become a striper, why I got this book!" she reached in giving the book to L.J who glanced to the title.

"How to perform the perfect strip tease…" he handed the book back before starting to dry himself off, "Mia, you are some kinda freaky…" he now took her wrist, "and I'm going to be late for helping my Dad!" he quickly pulled the vest on, and Mia laughed holding her chest.

"So I will catch you later then?" she asked while he slipped his shoes on tapping her head.

"Yeah, sure, meet me at the store about, six o'clock." he said before starting to rush off with his board, Mia just simply nodded while going back to her sunbathing, her eyes reading back to the book with a mysterious smile creeping across her lips.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

It was ten to six when Mia walked back into the store, Lincoln's eyes shot up from serving someone to see her bright smile. Mia's eye clocked onto Lincoln's making her way to the counter, it wasn't her normal thing to do, but her elbows rested on the counter while watching him.

"So here for L.J?" Lincoln asked as she simply nodded, her hair was down waving around her face as she brushed a stray hair behind her head.

"Yeah." She said lightly before leaning on the counter more, Lincoln could see she was still wearing what she wore to the beach, her skin glowing. "L.J Get your butt out here!" She called loudly into the back room, her arms holding her weight up onto the counter so she could have a better view, L.J now poking his head out, before walking closer to her.

"What?" his eyes finding hers while she smiled letting her weight off, and standing casually, her eyes scanning him over.

"Remember my friend, Becky?" she asked, Mia's hand was now on the counter making small circles, and L.J placed a hand on her arm moving her around his side, so she was out the way of customers.

"Red head, DJ…" he replied, he remembered Becky alright, she was a sweet girl, who until Mia introduced them, was just a girl he'd see on the beach now and then.

"Well she got a gig tonight, and guess who she's given VIP passes to?" Mia now crinkled up her nose while L.J got a huge grin.

"You know how much I love you." L.J now stepped closer to her, as he watched her eyes lightly up bright, she now placed her hands on his arms, Lincoln standing back, and he kept serving but couldn't help but be nosy.

"L.J you're coming with me…" her eyes sparkle, "no pun intended." her eyebrow wiggles as she now looked around the shop to see the people standing behind her, "Just meet me at my place at eight, I need to get all dolled up!" Mia just seemed to radiate an aura, but Lincoln couldn't help but stare at her, Mia's eyes slowly meet Lincoln's before a sly wink.

"Yeah sure, I'll do that, are you sure we can get in?" L.J asked as Mia rolled her eyes, it was like he insulted her, but she bounced back quickly.

"Yes, oh, can I crash at yours? Cos the hotel say if I come back smashed again, they are gonna dock my pay…" she now pouted playfully.

Sofia slowly stepped out of the backroom seeing Mia, her eyes stared while he eyes now slowly go to Lincoln's to see he was giving her attention of out the corner of his eye while serving people making her stomach sink even more.

"Yeah sure, just remember I have people too, just they won't dock pay; just make my life hell…" L.J laughed while Mia slowly moved her focus to Lincoln, her eyes widen as she now lightly sucked on her pinkie finger with a mysterious smile, but Sofia could on quickly look to the smile appearing on Lincoln's face.

"Well, we will be quiet as mice…" Mia whispered holding her hands up his shirt lightly; their eyes meet for a few moments before she lightly licks his cheek turning away. "Eight o'clock don't be late." L.J rubbed the spot on her cheek where she licked watching her walk away, he rolled his eye. "You know I hate that Mia!" his voice raspy as she waved goodbye walking out the door.

"So, you Mia, you sure she's not your girlfriend…?" Sofia asked L.J as he turned around to head back into the stock room, his eyes rolled. "No, she's my friend, Jesus Sofia…" he walked into the room leaving Sofia and Lincoln staring at each other.

"War HU, yeah what is it good for!" Mia sang with a drunken slur as L.J helped he into the front door, she had her hair that one point in the night were neat curls now looked frizzed and all over the place, her makeup faded, but her eyes still right as she was helped into the door. L.J wanted to die; she was singing the whole way home. "Come on L.J you know the words!" she giggled; "I go ooh, ooh, you go Ah, Ah…" her voice was smooth, even drunk she still held sex appeal in her tone.

"Mia, My Dad and Sofia are asleep!" he hissed as she now walked into the open plan kitchen living room.

"Or doing the nasty!" she laughed while swinging on the doorframe, her hand moved slowly down her exposed stomach, she was wearing a tank top cut off just above her navel, her piecing and tattoo showing off with a low hip hugging micro mini shirt, her shoes a dirty pair of converses that were L.J's as her heel broke.

"MIA!" L.J closed his eyes, the last thing he wanted was a mental image of his dad having sex, and it was freaking him out as he held Mia's hand away from going down her panties. "Please, be quiet…! He sighed while she gave him her sweetest smile.

"L.J…. Am I sexually attractive?" She asked as if she was asking the weather, and L.J was frozen for a moment, his eyes going from her face, then to the door leading to the hallway.

"Mia, please not now…" he whispered while her lips pouted, her hand let go of the doorframe walking closer to him, her hands reached out holding his shirt, her eyes scanning him carefully before meeting his eyes in a stare of worry. "Mia, don't do that face, please!" his voice a whispered, but she moved closer to him, her eyes hypnotic, her lips shimmered from the lip gloss, her hand moved down his stomach making it harder to focus on his words.

"Mia, you're drunk, I don't want to make you upset…" his voice was smooth as he brushed a hair out of her eyes, she looked upset anyway, but he held her close against his chest, she hugged onto him. "I think you super hot, but Mia you're my best friend, I can't see you that way…" he whispered slowly, her eyes met his, but nodded.

"But I'm fuckable…?" she asked with a small smile as L.J rolled his eyes trying hard not to laugh.

"You are very fuckable…" he could see her eyes watching him, she was biting her lip lightly, it was that she wasn't sure what to say, but the drinks in her was making her feel all of L.J on her, and it was turning her on, she leaned up, L.J moved slow to kiss her, his hand brushed down her waist, it was slow, he kissed her, her tongue licked his bottom lip, he opened them feeling her tongue brush over his, her fingers moving up his side, but stopped stepping away.

"Ok, that was weird…" she closed her eyes while L.J laughed. It was the longest silent moment before L.J laughed.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom, you'll be ok here?" he asked, Mia was moving to the sofa laying down, her eyes finding him, giving a thumbs up he walked away, and Mia started to stare at the ceiling fan.

"I feel so untouched, and I need you so much that I, I just can't resist you, not enough to say that I miss you…" Mia started to sing while seeing the light go on, it was strange sticking her head up from the sofa, it took a while for her eyes to adjust to it, but blinking a few times she felt her heart freeze.

Lincoln had entered the kitchen/living room turning the light on, he wore only his boxers as he opened the fridge, he didn't think L.J was back yet, but turned around holding a carton of milk, his eyes found the mount of frizzy and curly hair, the bright blue eyes, her cheeks softly pink from booze, her expression was staring to his face.

"I'm drunk…" She said in a low whisper, her finger touched her lips softly; Lincoln didn't know what to do. He now moved closer to the sofa, he could see the little she was wearing, her top revealed a portion of cleavage. Her skirt had ridden up, exposing a pair of lace black panties, Lincoln didn't want to stare at her, but her hands reached up to him, and before he could stop her, she pressed her lips to his kissing him. Mia's fingers were soft, they held onto his face, but her tongue licked at Lincoln's bottom lip slowly, his hands moved around her, he knew he should stop, break apart, but it felt good, warm, passionate, his finger worked into her hair, his tongue running against hers, her hands moved around the nap of his neck as he moved her to a more comfortable position, his hands moved down her spin, her skin was moist, possible from dancing all night, her heart beat was fast, he could feel his own heart pounded, it was wrong, it was risky. anyone could walk in and see this, slowly he pulled away from her, he could see her eyes smouldering on his, her bottom lip kiss swollen, but most of all, he could feel his hard on pressing out the loose material of his boxers.

"Wow…" she whispered lightly, but before Lincoln could get a reply she fell back onto the sofa, her eyes closely softy, "I knew you would be a hot kisser!" she kept her eyes closed, but Lincoln could feel the guilt washing over him, he now quickly moved back to the kitchen area hearing moving, he needed to think, baseball, Fox River, Sara in labour, anything to lose the boner.

"Oh hey dad, sorry if Mia woke you, some guy at the bar was trying to chat her up kept buying her drinks, she completely wasted…"

"I'm completely horny!!!" she called lifting her hands in the air, and started to giggle lightly. "I want penis, in me…" she sung from the sofa. "You don't always have to fuck her hard, in fact sometimes that's not right to do…" she laughed more, while Lincoln and L.J stood uncomfortable. "I love hard fucking, oh yeah…"

"Like I said, out of her mind…" he walked over to the sofa looking to Mia, her eyes kept watching him, and he avoided to look at her exposed panties, but lifted her up, she was still wearing his shoes. Lincoln watched him trying to move her, but even L.J couldn't help but admit she was too heavy for him.

"No L.J, not you, it be like fucking my brother, and I don't want to be a stereotypical redneck!" she laughed when Lincoln was quick to pick her up, he could hear her southern twang as she looked into his eyes. "I was born in Alabama… I lived in a trailer… I ran away…. You know why?" she asked Lincoln who was holding her bridle style, her hand was playing with his pecks, and he wanted to keep thinking unsexy things.

"Mia, shh, please it's three in the morning…" L.J said while Mia ignored him, L.J hated this; he kept trying to stop her touching up Lincoln as he walked carefully to the spare bedroom, and placed her on the bed.

"I ran away, cos my shit brain stepfather was a mean asshole, he raped me, when I was only six, and then beat me, I hail tailed it out of there when I was thirteen, never looked back!" her voice hunted Lincoln, he glanced to L.J looking equally as shocked, but Mia slowly rolled in on herself. they didn't know what to do, but soon enough she was in a deep sleep leaving Father and Son to ponder what was this girl really all about.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

Mia opened her eyes the next morning feeling like she'd been smacked about the room with her head, her hands brushed over her eyes glancing to the smudge of Mascara on her fingertips, and the white pillow with black and purple smudges. "Oh great impression, really good…" she muttered while getting up from the bed, her weight shifted from one foot to the other before grabbing the bedpost, it was hard to remember the events of that night, but she remembered the booze, singing home, to L.J's home, seeing his father in his boxers, her hand touched her mouth, that kiss no girl could ever forget, but she now felt her stomach churning rushing to the bathroom across the hall.

L.J listened to the sound of vomiting from his bedroom; he didn't know whether to laugh or not getting out of bed heading for the bathroom with a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt. He walked in seeing Mia curled near the toilet her eyes black from makeup smudge, her face was sickly pale, but she reached up slowly trying to get to the bathtub.

"What did you learn about booze?" L.J said while Mia started to stare at L.J she used her hand to pull herself up before L.J helped her, she wrapped her arms around him feeling dizzier.

"Booze, is yummy, makes me horny as hell…" she whispered while L.J laughed trying not to drop her, but she was holding tight.

"Mia, really…" he added while his eyes found hers, and she covered her mouth with her hand, "Ah barf breath…!" he laughed before helping Mia into the bathtub/shower, she pulled the curtain before passing her clothes to him, he couldn't see her through the dark material, but the sound of running water broke his attention from her silhouette.

"L.J can you get me a towel?" Mia asked, but L.J's eyes froze seeing Lincoln standing in the doorway, his eyes study his son's before glancing to the shower.

"She ok?" Lincoln asked looking to the hand now poking out of the shower, her fingers grabbing the air. The water had stopped, and Mia was tapping her foot.

"Yeah she's fine…" L.J quickly glanced back watching the hand quickly placing a towel into it. "She's just a little hung over…"

"L.J please tell me I feel into a bush, I have a huge scratch on my ass!" Mia called from the tub, and Lincoln raised a eyebrow watching L.J with a grin.

"Yeah, you feel over four times." he added while Lincoln chuckled walking away from the bathroom as Mia stepped out with the towel wrapped around her armpits, her eyes finding L.J.

"No more booze…" she held a hand up, "for another week…" she added with a smile glancing to L.J, "I think I may of shared too much, you keep looking at me funny…" she said slowly as L.J bit his lip, and then glanced back into the hallway.

"You might have said out loud about your, well why you ran away from home…" he said slowly as Mia covered her eyes, she looked to her feet feeling like a complete idiot. "Mia, I'm no gonna tell anyone, and my dad's cool, I mean his a cool guy, please don't be upset." his voice calming as Mia didn't speak. "Mia…" he added while she glanced up at him.

"Yeah, I'm just embarrassed…" she spoke slowly, but he eyes glanced to the open door. "I bet your dad thinks I'm a big slut now!"

"No he doesn't think you're a slut, just worried about you." L.J kept his face watching Mia, she picked up her clothes heading back to the spare room, didn't matter what L.J said, she remembered that kiss, it burned her lips still, making her heart beat hard.

Lincoln walked into the kitchen, Sofia stood at the counter, her eyes focused on buttering a piece of toast, Lincoln couldn't look at her, last night, over by the sofa another woman kissed him, she wrapped her arms around him and he felt real passion, but when ever he kissed Sofia, it wasn't the same, maybe he didn't really love her, it was easy to be with her, it was easy to be like this.

"L.J's friend, is she going to be staying here long?" Sofia asked while trying to keep her voice calm, it was obvious that there was a tone, but Lincoln chose to ignore it, bu L.J walked into the kitchen.

"Mia's gone back to the hotel, she is embarrassed, she thinks she's made a bad impression." he now reached over taking an orange from the fruit bowl, Lincoln couldn't stop the look of disappointment wash over his face, maybe he was making too much of this, but Sofia saw the look placing the rest of her toast in the bin.

"I have to go open the store…" her words harsh as a she now storm out of the room, it left an awkward silence hang in the air afterwards.

Mia walked into her apartment, it wasn't much, a small kitchen area, a shower room, but her bedroom was also her living room, she took off the clothes she was wearing, her hands moving down her waist, her eyes looking into a full length mirror, her eyes found herself, feeling sick with herself, she didn't want to tell anyone of her past, she ran away from home at fourteen, she remembered that year, the same year that the Fox River eight were all over the news, the year she jumped trains, she stole, she slept rough, but the time she was fifteen she was turning tricks, it was a matter of closing her eyes, just remembering it didn't mean anything, she needed the money.

Mia opened her eyes again, her eyes that said so much about her, she only come to Panama people to her, she could get work, they never ask too many question, but when Mia got her a year ago, she was still pulling tricks, just she didn't get arrested here. Mia found a clean pair of shorts and a vest placing them on before sitting on the balcony. Sitting on a sun bed, she looked to the view of the beach, she rested back before closing her eyes, alone like it was meant to be, Mia loved the silence, the fact she did get lucky with this job, but a part of her would always be ready, working all she could, saving money.

Mia opened her eyes hearing her phone vibrate on the table where she left it, quickly to her feet she answer before looking to the caller ID.

"Hello." her voice careful,

"This is Charlie from the Meow club, are you still interested in the job?" he asked with a smooth tone, Mia thought back to talking to L.J about it, he didn't know how serious she was.

"Yeah, I'm still interested…" she said while her eyes closed.

"Ok well you start tonight, bring your own stage outfits and music…" he said before hanging up, Mia placed the phone down before again looking to herself. She needed the money, all she could think about is the money.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

Mia opened her eyes lightly to the light entering her window, it was the longest week of her life, but she managed to handle it well, maybe the juggling so many jobs wasn't such a smart move, but it was her day off, her day to be able to just relax, she stretched out, wearing only tankini bottoms she loved the feeling on the sun brushing against her stomach. Her phone was quick to snap her out of her day dream, checking the caller ID she noticed it was L.J. "What up my brother from another mother…" Mia said lightly, her eyes closed pressing the phone against her ear, she not spoken to L.J in a while, but wasn't surprised he'd always call her.

"Mia, my Dad is having this thing, it's well the house is gonna be free, so I was wondering if you wanted to come over, keep me company, we can ever have all kinds of junk food, make fun of trashy movies…" he sounded cheerful, and Mia smiled sweetly, her eyes opened before running a hand down her stomach.

"Sounds sweet, I'll just put some clothes on, and be right over…" her voice cool, and L.J could be heard swallowing hard from his end of the phone.

"Your naked right now?" he asked, his voice trembled a little, and that made Mia giggled.

"I have bottoms on, and I'm on my balcony, no one can see me, and if so, they're a dirty perv…" she glanced around, and L.J laughed.

"Well see you soon, also remember your Macbook with your music…" he added while she rolled her eyes, and then got to her feet.

"Yup, see ya…" she hung up the phone walking back into the room, she wondered over to the wardrobe, flicking through outfits, before finding the one she wanted, it was white short shorts, with an orange and yellow stripe tank top, she pulled the tank top on before slipping the shorts on, her quick glimpse in the mirror before brushing her fingers into her hair, she knew it was wrong, but the one reason she was excited about going back to the house, was the prospects of seeing Lincoln again, since that kiss she couldn't get him out of her head, she couldn't stop bumping into him in town, it was a big force of gravity keep pulling them to cross paths.

Mia knocked on the front door, her eyes went down to her wrist checking the time, it was only half past twelve, it was like her heart was pounding in her chest as her hand played with the strap to the case she kept her Macbook in, the door slowly opened as she held her breath seeing Lincoln on the other side in shorts bare chest, her eyes quickly found his eyes smiling to her. "Mia, L.J told me you was gonna be keeping him company." His voice warm as Mia stepped across the threshold into the house, her smile bright.

"Well he calls, I come…" she playfully bowed while Lincoln chucked, his eyes going up her legs, he didn't like the fact he kept seeing how much she attracted him, how her skin looked delicate, even with her light tanned skin. "So where would my lovely friend be…" She asked while Lincoln snapped glancing into the main room with a smile.

"His in there…" he finally asked while Mia nodded, she slowly walked away into the room, carefully her face turned around to give him another quick glancing over, "By the way, Mr Burrows, you are looking buff…" she giggled opening the door to the main room stepping in leaving Lincoln behind looking shocked.

"You were doing it again!" L.J said as Mia grunted, she stopped moving, her had pursed the song, "you wanted me to help you, and you keep dropping your arm too soon." L.J watched her as she now got back to the starting position.

"Start it one more time…" she said while listening to the beat of the Love game by Lady Gaga started, Mia going into her complex dance routine, little did L.J know I was for her routine at the club, she danced two nights a week, and one afternoon, it paid was good, plus the more pervert you dance the better tips you got. Mia was flexible, so she quickly became one of the favourites.

"Mia, why do you need to learn these dances?" L.J asked while she moved sensually to the lyrics, her eyes focused on his, he couldn't help but watch how she moved her hips to the music, her hands keeping beat in this, her eyes finding his.

"I thought it be a good thing to do…" she lied, but telling L.J that she was taking her clothes off for money, he seemed to treat Mia more and more like a little sister, and even if she loved that there was no romantic pressure, it scared her that he was getting over protective.

"You're stripping!" L.J said watching her face, but she went wide eyed, her face glancing around him.

"What makes you say that?" she placed a hand on her hip watching his face, it seemed serious that made her nervous.

"Mia, I mean out of all the work, one where you don't take your clothes off…" He said while watching her titled her head to the side watching him.

"L.J I am not ashamed of my body, and in all honesty, it's good work, I get paid, two hundred bucks a night, not including tips, no one is aloud to touch me, and I control everything…" Mia now pulled her top off, it was a shock to L.J as his eyes went from her face, to her exposed chest, back to her eyes. "I'm not scared of myself, L.J you should know I'm smart…" her hands touched his arms, but his eyes now kept fixed on her face. "You want me to put my top back on?" she said in a cool tone as he nodded quickly.

"Want a soda?" He asked as she pulled her vest back on, his eyes now free to look about more, he felt an awkwardness creeping over him, but Mia didn't seemed effected by anything.

"Yeah, also you got the movie Twilight, I've been dying to do the Mia L.J cover dialogue…" she laughed turning off the music as L.J went into the kitchen part of the kitchen taking out to bottles of brown pop, he opened one passing it to Mia, he nodded.

"We get to cover the love of two, and make it completely perverted…" L.J showed the DVD before Mia nodded.

"From the people who brought you horny on a sinking boat, and Sperminator, we bring you, sexually frustrated teens…!" Mia said in the deep movie tone, L.J placed the DVD in the player laughing with Mia.

Mia held her sides before clearing her throat, "but, oh, no, it's gotta be big, oh and hard, oh Bobbie!" her voice annoyingly high pitch watching Bella on the hospital bed.

"But again, My name isn't Bobbie, its Baldwin, my penis is marvellous, and big, it will make you scream my name!" L.J was making his voice deeper with a macho tone. Mia tried not to laugh while keeping character.

"Well if you say so, I need some proof, and skinny none emotional drone like me, doesn't fuck Baldwin's, you're my Bobbie, oh Bobbie, your ruining my make up, dear lord!" Mia slipped into her southern twang making L.J laugh looking to the empty bottles, and the movie carried on as he glanced to Mia still pink from laughing.

"So you really like stripping?" he asked while her gaze goes from the TV to his, but she kept smiling.

"It's good money, and I am saving up to get my own business, one point have my own Yoga studio, and own place, but it cost, and it's easy money…" she said standing up before shaking her hips in his face making him move her ass from his face. "I'm only shaking what God gave me…" she giggled before heading to the kitchen picking a pop stickle from the freezer.

"Mia, I, I mean, you really serious about this, I mean that's great!" he said while quickly getting to his feet hugging her as she put the ice treat in her mouth, she felt a smile while he hugged her tight, her eyes lighting up.

"Thanks L.J…" she said feeling better, he stepped back before now looking to the door hearing the door knock. He slowly walked to the hall, Mia was slowly behind him, it was slow, they walked before seeing an envelope on the floor, it was white, plan but L.J quickly picked it up holding it up to the light, and froze.

"Wow cute Crane…" Mia said seeing the silhouette of the origami bird, and L.J swallowed, his hands opened it, his eyes kept on Mia.

"My Dad used to make these for me, he also made them for my Uncle Mike…" he said, his voice was sad, and Mia knew the tone of loss in someone's voice keeping quiet she glanced over the bird, neatly folded, L.J turned it over in his hands before opening the door, no one was outside, his eyes finding Mia again.

"I have to show this to my dad…" his voice was slow as she nodded, it was awkward again, but this time Mia knew it wasn't her fault, her hand placed with a piece of hair.

Lincoln walked on the beach with Sara, she was glancing out to the sea, Little Michael's hand was in hers, they walked in silence. Remembering Michael, the man she loved. Lincoln remembered his brother, the man who saved him from death. Behind them was Fernando Sucre, the cell mate of Michael's but become friends, Alex Mahone the man no one expected to be friends with, but they was all here to pay their respect to the man who gave up his life for them all to be free. It still didn't feel right, but Lincoln stopped on the beach looking out over the water, they could hear quick running from the beach.

"Mia!" L.J's voice was sharp, everyone turning around to see L.J but with was Mia running, it seemed like her idea, but L.J kept a few feet behind her as she rushed to Lincoln and Sara's side, she held her ribs, her hand was the small crane, Sara's eyes going to the bird, but back to Mia.

"Lincoln, you need to read this…" she said catching her breath, Lincoln stared from the crane, to Mia, his hand now slowly took the bird from her hand, his fingers touched hers, she sighed before feeling his touch away from her own.

Sara lifted up the little boy holding him close to her chest, her eyes studying Mia, she was in a yoga class she did every Wednesday. "Mia, I don't, I mean…" she looked confused.

"Oh Sara, she is my friend, Mia, Sara, Sara Mia…" L.J did the introduction, but Mia laughed.

"I know Sara, she's in my advance class, and the crane, do you get it?" Mia asked Lincoln as he stared at the crane.

"Mia, it's not from Michael, his dead…" Lincoln said in a melancholy tone.

"What do you mean, his not!" Mia added with a stare to Lincoln, back to Sara who looked confused.

"Mia, this isn't the time for one of your jokes!" L.J said pulling Mia's arm as she pulled it back.

"I'm not joking, I mean it was all over the news, Michael Scofield does it again, breaking his Wife Sara Scofield Tancredi out of prison while she awaiting trail…" she spoke slowly, her eyes now slowly glanced to Lincoln's eyes studying her, his eyes kept focused.

"Mia, are you, are you serious?" Sara asked stepping forward, but Mia didn't say anything but past the Crane from Lincoln to Sara, she slowly opened the note, her eyes glanced over the hand writing she never forgot Michael's penmanship.

_Four long, four high, nothing is over, nothing will be same, I was sorry for what I did…_

Sara touched the crane, her eyes now going to Lincoln trying to get her head around this, but it didn't make any sense to her.  


* * *

Authors little cry for attention... lol  
Ok so I am really wanting to know if you are reading this story, please review, as right now if a story doesn't get many review, it sounds bitchy and self centred but I want to know if you people are liking this story, so please let me know, as the more I know people are following this story the more I will focus on the story and write more....


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Mia sat on L.J's bed watching him pacing back and forth, she lifted a hand examining her fingernails before looking up to him again, her eyes focused, but dazed. "I don't know why you're turning into Mr Stress out…" Mia's voice was soft as she stretched out on his king size bed lying down; L.J's eyes snapped to her, she was closing her eyes lightly brushing her hands over her stomach.

"I'm not stressing, just how could you keep this kinda information from me!" he's voice snapped in her direction, but Mia wasn't fazed by this, and kept her eyes closed. She didn't like the fact he was turning into a bag of nerves. "I mean God, you're meant to be my friend!" he added while Mia just kept still.

Mia didn't like his tone, or being spoken to like she was keeping some kinda dark secret as she leaned up on he elbows finally opening her eyes, "Ok listen, cos I am only saying it once…." She brought her legs up crossing them, her eyes kept focus on L.J. "I didn't say it, cos I didn't see the point…" her head titled to one side and L.J sat down next to her, his face in his hand as she brushed a hand down his back. "If it makes you feel any better, I can let you touch my boob." Her voice strangely comforting for what she was suggesting.

"Mia!" L.J's eyes snapped to his, his face was watching hers, "No, not really gonna help…." He added while she shrugged getting to her feet, her hand out for his.

"Well if you don't mind, want to come with me to get something to eat…?" her fingers flexed as she watched him closely.

L.J got up before taking her hand, his hand wrapped around her as he walked them out of his bedroom, the noise had gone down from the other room where Lincoln, Sara, Fernando and Alex had been talking, and it was easier for them to sneak down stairs to the kitchen area. "So pretty much from now on, my Dad is going to be on alert, I mean I'm not sure if it's not just some sick thing from The Company!" he spoke quickly, but all Mia could do was stand there looking confused.

"Back up, The what?" Mia said now playing a hand over the counter, her eyes focused on the shiny surface, and L.J froze for a moment before looking around. L.J didn't really think much before he spoke.

"Well, it's nothing really, just ancient history…" he now walked over to the fridge starting to look around, Mia moved slowly walking to his side, her hand played on the door of the fridge.

"Really…" she whispered softly while her fingertips drummed on the metal, L.J starting to take stuff out to make a meatloaf sandwich, "You know, I can tell there is more to this, but if your not gonna tell me…" she spoke smooth, moving away from the fridge before sitting on the counter watching me making the sandwiches.

L.J glanced sideways to Mia as she was now focusing on the clock on the wall, her face kept still. "You know Mia, sometimes I really don't get you." He spoke quickly while cutting the sandwiches in half before giving Mia one; she slipped off the counter before kissing the side of his face swiftly, and then took the sandwich.

"I am an enigma wrapped in a mystery, its better that way…" she walked sensually to the living room area leaving L.J staring behind her, even if she was his best friend, sometimes he felt there was more to Mia she wasn't willing to share, like the things in his past he couldn't bare to think about.

L.J sat next to her as she had found the remote and had turned the TV on, he watched as she put it onto a music channel, "Maybe it's why I like you so much, I think sharing is over rated…" he spoke carefully as she tapped her feet to the music before picking up the sandwich, "I mean it's weird, maybe it's how I was made to be like…" he added while she ate quickly.

It was a long silence, the only thing to fill the voice was the latest single chart, and Mia finished her sandwich placing her plate down. "So…" Mia placed her hand on her bare knees, her fingernails lightly scratch at her skin softly before taking her hands away, her eyes scanning L.J before glancing to the time, "I mean no one seems to be home…" she added while glancing to the time, it was getting on, almost nine, her face going back to the TV watching a music video by Jordan Sparks.

"Yeah… So you what you wanna do?" he asked as she took his plate from him walking it to the kitchen, L.J watched as she placed the plates in the sink before turning around, "I mean, we could watch a movie," he watched her move around the kitchen area, "you know you don't have to do that." His voice calm as she buzzed around cleaning, but stopped turning to face him.

"I'm just gonna take a walk, I'll pick my Macbook up some other time…." She spoke softly heading towards the door just taking her bag, Mia glanced back giving L.J a small smile, "I just need to get some air that's all, I'll call you ok, I'll see you later." She added as she quickly walked out the door.

Lincoln watched the sun set, it was now getting to night, but the sky was changing slowly making the sea look endless, his hands rested on his thighs as he stared out into the ever changing sky, it was confusing for him, it took him four years to come around to the lose of his little brother, but could it been a lie, what was Michael's reason to lie, to protect them, to keep them from something he didn't want to admit. Lincoln's eyes kept forward, but he felt her presences, it was warm, the smell of her surround him making him close his eyes slowly taking it in.

Mia walked along the beach holding her converses in her hand, she loved the evening sky, she saw him sitting alone looking up, her stomach tighten up seeing Lincoln, but she slowly walked to the sun lounger, she sat down carefully while her eyes kept forward.

"Hey, don't mind me joining you?" Mia spoke sweetly after the moment of silence, her shoes by her other side, her hand filled the gap between herself and Lincoln, her eyes focused on his face before he looked back to her, his green eyes focused onto her blue.

Lincoln studied her face in the light blue moon light, she wasn't wearing make up, her soft waving hair fell down her back, but her face look soft, everything about her reminded him of his vision of what an angel was. "No, it's ok." He spoke carefully, his hand moved lightly brushing against hers, but she kept her hand still, "It's been a strange week for me, but you can guess that much." He added while Mia kept her eyes focused on his.

"Look, you don't have to talk about, if you don't want to…" her hand now brushed over his lightly, his skin was warm, rough. Lincoln's eyes focused on hers feeling the tenderness of her fingertips playing over the back of his hand slowly, "We can talk about weather, or hobbies, anything, we can even just not talk at all…" she add, her eyes kept focused on him, even if his eyes were watching her hand playing with his, and she stopped. moving her hand away, but he reached holding it in his carefully.

Mia's attention snapped to his hand holding hers, it wasn't the same as when L.J would hold her hand, it was carefully, but tender how his fingers held around her hand keeping it warm, "It's nice to have you around…" his voice smouldering, his eyes focused on hers for a heart beat, her face was mixing into different expressions before looking back into his eyes.

"I like being around, it's been a long time since I've felt welcome somewhere…" her voice melancholy, "In fact, I've never felt welcome in many things in my life." Mia felt his hand squeezing hers gently. Lincoln didn't really know what to say, he was looking to an eighteen year old girl, but she spoke like a woman of more years that she'd really lived.

"I know the feeling, It's hard to explain, I've rarely felt welcome around people…" he spoke while his hand played over Mia's, she wasn't uncomfortable around him, being around he was natural. "I spent most of my life moving about, trying to get out of things I didn't want to do…" his voice hard, but Mia used her free hand to touch his face, her hand guided his eyes to hers again.

Mia's eyes softened up, her fingers lingered on his face, "I can understand, it's just, I dropped everything, I left high school, I left everything, but no one…" her voice cool in the night air, but her face kept a hollow expression. "I mean, it wasn't like my mother didn't know what was happening, funny before I left, I found out she was putting birth control pills in my morning juice." Her voice strained, and Lincoln now laced his fingers with hers, his other arm moving around her shoulder to hold her close to his chest. Mia relaxed. "I'm sorry; I honestly don't want to look like I'm fishing for sympathy." She moved her face to look at how close she was to him, his breath was warm over her face, but it wasn't uncomfortable. Lincoln let her hand go brushing a stray piece of her hair behind her ear, her eyes focused dead on his, Mia's hand could still feel the warmth of his skin, even if he's let her hand go, his face never left her face, the few inches separating their faces was making her heart pound hard inside her chest. "Hey, you want to talk to me, about anything, I am ready to listen to you." He brushed a hand over her cheek, it all seemed natural to him, her small smile, like every movement of her lips inviting him, he wanted to kiss her, he wanted a lot of things, but he couldn't act on his impulse.

"It's nice to hear that, I mean, you're a great guy…" she spoke smooth, her hand traced the outline of his face, his eyes melting into her as she leaned up, her chin tilted to the right angle making her lips brush over his softly, Mia was nervous, this could go two ways, he kisses her back, or pulls away. Lincoln felt her lips on his, they were tender, his hand moved to caress her cheek, keeping his eye closed he could feel her tongue lightly lick as his bottom lip, the light metal ball of her tongue bar sending shivers through him. Mia's hand moved up his arm, the kiss wasn't like the first, this time it was more intense as he pulled her closer to him as his tongue rolled roughly over hers. Lincoln didn't know how to strop what she had started, should he be stopping this, this wasn't right, but the kiss felt good, he hand moved down his stomach towards his groin, Lincoln in took a deep breath, but the jingle of his cell broke them apart.

Lincoln got to his feet answering the phone, "Lincoln where are you?" Sofia asked as Lincoln glanced back to Mia still sitting down, her hand was touching her lips.

"I'm just taking a walk down the beach." His voice was deep; he tried to cover the breathlessness without making himself sound unusual.

Sofia stood in the living area of the house looking out the window; it was getting easier to feel him pulling away from her as she hugged onto herself. "Lincoln, I just wanted to let you know, I love you…" she whispered softly into the phone.

Lincoln listened, his eyes fell onto Mia who was standing in front of him, her eyes sparkled in the moonlight as her hand feathered down his chest. "I have to go, my cells about to die…" Lincoln hung up before looking down to Mia, "I have to go." He added as she took his cell from his hands, her fingertips dialling in a number, saving it.

"Well if you want me, to listen to you, call me…" she smiled before getting onto her tip toes to brush her lips against his, "My doors always open…" her voice smooth turning around walking down the beach, and left Lincoln watching her bowing his head holding his face in confusion.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Lincoln laid in bed, his eyes focused on the ceiling as he watched the fan going round and round, slightly side glancing to Sofia curled up a sleep, but he couldn't bring himself to touch her. Lincoln lifted his hands watching them in the dark, his heart beating slowly, speeding up when thinking of the kiss, again a simple kiss, but meant more than that.

Mia was the first to her Yoga class, like always ready to set up the room, she'd spent most of that night thinking about Lincoln, his lips touching hers, kissing him felt right in that moment, but now she felt like she should be trying to do what was unfolding slowly. The studio she taught in was the hotel dance studio, as she glanced over herself in the mirror, she was listening to a song Oh My God by pink on her ipod, and seeing she was alone she started to dance along to the song. Mia froze suddenly seeing someone standing behind her.

Michael saw the girl dancing, she froze before turning to face him, he recognized her from hanging around with L.J, Michael didn't speak, but watched as the girl took her earbud out looking him over before turning her ipod off.

"Who the hell are you?" Mia asked as she placed her ipod on the table she kept her things on, the man kept looking at her, his expression kept the same. Mia didn't like the feeling that was rising in her stomach.

"I'm, just someone stopping by for some information…" Michael answered the girl's question, he glanced to the clock before stepping closer to her, she kept still, her hair was pulled up into a high ponytail, her shorts and vest both a mint green, he kept close eye on her face, she wasn't scared of him.

"Information desk is at the front of the hotel." Mia replied before moving slowly back as he advanced forward, her eyes going over the man's face before holding a hand over her mouth, "Oh my fucking God, you're him, you're Michael…." Her voice a whisper as Michael nodded in reply, Mia stepped forward. "Well, how come you're not dead?" she asked placing a hand on her hip. Michael kept still for a moment, his eyes studied over her for a moment before she rolled her eyes, "look if you faked a death, to get out o fatherhood, that is pretty lame…" Mia added while he didn't speak.

"I didn't fake my own death to not be a father!" Michael snapped his eyes narrowed as Mia kept still.

"But you're not denying that faked your own death!" she added pointing a finger to his face, her eyes kept focused on his as she stepped forward, "your brother thinks you're dead, your wife thinks you're dead…" Mia's words harsh as she glanced around the studio. "Well if you stick around, your wife is going to see you alive…" she added while staring at the reflection of the clock in the mirror.

Michael glanced to the door before looking back to Mia, "I have to go…" he said quickly before taking Mia's hand, "you can't tell anyone you saw me, no one…" he said in a rushed voice before placing a card in her hand, Mia stared at it before staring back to him. "It's my number, when you can drop call it so I'll have yours…" he rushed off.

"I'm Mia…. Mia evens by the way…" she called as he went to the back exit, he pursed turning around.

"Nice to know…" he replied before he was gone, the front door of the studio opened, Sara was holding a little boy's hand, her son Michael.

"Hey Mia, you don't mind Michael being here, my sitter cancelled last second, and I really love this class…" Sara smiled as Mia looked away from the back door, and then down to the little boy smiling to her.

"No… it's fine…" Mia finally said while little Michael rushed and gave her a paper aeroplane.

"Mia, are you ok?" Sara asked stepping forward placing her yoga mat on the table next to Mia's, and Mia snapped out of her own head. "It looks like you've seen a ghost…" Sara added while Mia stared blankly at her.

"Oh, no just had a weird night last night, hardly any sleep…" she faked a yawn before glancing back to the exit, and then to the paper aeroplane in her had next to the card with the number on it, she placed them both in her bag. "I'll be fine…." Mia added as she watched the other people enter the class.

"Dad… Hello earth to Dad!" L.J was snapping his fingers in front of Lincoln's face as he snapped out of a day dream, his snapped his attention. "Dad, I was talking about going on a date with Becky, I asked what was better, smart, or casual?" he repeated himself, Lincoln blinked rubbing his eyes before focusing on his son.

"Depends on where you're going." Lincoln replied finally before glancing around the few people in the store before looking back to L.J. "Why don't you ask Mia about it?" Lincoln added as a man came to the counter with a wet suit, and Lincoln rung it up.

"Can't today, she's like cram pact with work, her yoga class, then a tour, plus a… well she's busy." L.J said before picking up a box and carrying it away, Lincoln stared as L.J started to do work, and then glanced at Sofia walking through the door holding paperwork.

Sofia placed the paperwork down on the counter before lightly kissing Lincoln's cheek, he pursed before looking into her eyes, "So tonight, are we going out?" Sofia asked, L.J was watching as Lincoln pondered for a moment.

"I don't know, I'm not really in the mood…" Lincoln relied, his eyes going to L.J for a second before back to Sofia. "I just need some time to think things over." He added while reaching for his keys, "L.J you'll be ok, I need to get some things." He added while Sofia looked hurt.

"Yeah I'll be ok." L.J replied as Lincoln walked out the store, Sofia placed her hands to her face before exhaling quickly.

"I don't even know if he wants to be with me anymore." Sofia said out loud, L.J froze on the spot, this wasn't something he wanted to be involved in, but he didn't speak. "I mean last night, he comes home, we went to sleep, he didn't even kiss me goodnight, and he's not done that in so long…" she whimpered as L.J kept still.

"I don't really know what to say, I mean, it's not really my place to say anything." His voice calm, but right now being pulled into this wasn't his idea of fun.

"I'm sorry L.J, I'm just finding it hard, I am sorry for talking about it…" she picked up the paper work taking it back into her office before closing the door, leaving L.J staring at the door confused.

Mia was sitting in front of the vanity table had her name over the mirror; she glanced over the make up she done. She's put false eyelashes on before putting on the last of her lip gloss before her cell phone danced across the table, "Hello… Mr Burrows." Mia said down the phone before glancing over her reflection.

Lincoln sucked in a deep breath, after spending most of the afternoon driving around, before stopping at a bar sitting down in a booth alone with a beer. "Mia, you know you said I can talk to you… I need to talk to you." He said in a low voice. Mia puckered up her lips, "I really don't know what else to do…" his voice husky and Mia now smirked.

"I am working right now, but you can pick me up." Mia placed her hand on the vanity table before closing her eyes.

Lincoln placed his hand around the beer bottle before glancing around before taking a swig, "You're working, it's late…" he spoke calmly.

Mia opened her eyes before taking a deep breath, "Well it's bar work, I get off in about an hour, so you can pick me up at the meow bar…" she replied quickly while balancing her phone on her shoulder while putting on her eight inch heels.

Lincoln played with the bottle, "Isn't that a strip club?"

"Yeah, just remember an hour…" she placed her hand over the phone as a man stuck his head in.

"Mia, I want you out there in ten minutes shaking what your momma gave ya!" His voice was serious as she nodded.

"Linc I gotta go, remember an hour…" she took a deep breath before hanging up the phone placing it in her bag before standing up, she glanced over her outfit that was a school girl uniform her hair in pigtail plates, she placed her bag quickly into her locker before getting out of the dressing room walking to the stage area.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Mia was doing her dance, it was one of the moments in life she'd turn off and run on auto pilot, she danced along only listening to the lyrics of the music, she did her routine.

Lincoln hadn't ever stepped foot into this place before, the club was smoky, the men in this place didn't seem to noticed anyone else as several girls were dancing, his eyes going to a dark olive tone skinned girl, she was wearing a leopard print thong while her long wavy hair danced down her back, the other was a firry red head wearing a golden mini skirt and bra taking the layers off slowly. He walked over to the bar checking out the two people working behind it, one was a tall lanky man, the other was a middle aged woman heading his way. "How can I help you there?" she smiled her accent a mix of Irish and American, and Lincoln glanced behind the bar.

"I'm looking for a Mia? she said she worked at this bar." Lincoln replied as he glanced around the bar, all the people were at the stages watching the dancers.

The woman smiled before laughing at the lanky man who was looking at the stage, Lincoln didn't understand, "I don't get it." Lincoln said to the woman who took a deep breath.

"Mia, she doesn't work at the bar, but since you're using her name, and not her stage name, I'm gonna assume you're not a creepy stalker…" the woman now pointed to the stage the lanky man was staring at. Mia was centre, her clothes were off, Lincoln didn't know what to do, she was dancing as she was crawling towards a group of men placing money down her thong, and Lincoln didn't know to look away or not.

"Since she's been here, business has tripled…" the lanky man finally said before tapping the woman's shoulder, and Lincoln looked to them and not Mia.

Lincoln didn't know if he wanted to stay in the place, as he got up to leave, his eyes meet Mia's, she stood frozen on the stage for a second before carrying on with finishing her dance getting her clothes getting off the stage.

Mia was quick to put her clothes back on rushing to stop Lincoln from leaving her hand gripping quickly onto his arm pulling him back, Lincoln didn't know what to say turning to look into her big blue eyes. "Please, don't…" she whispered softly, her eyes kept focused on Lincoln's, "Can you stay here, for like, two seconds while I get my stuff? Please," she asked and Lincoln glanced around, no one was watching them, he scanned over the clothes she wore, mini pleated skirt, white shirt open to show of a red push up bra, he could see a fresh tattoo of a barb wired heart, along with the vine flower and stars tattoos on her stomach.

"I'll be in my car outside!" he added while she nodded quickly kissing his cheek and rushed off. Lincoln exhaled before walking out the club, he glanced back before getting into the driver's seat staring forward not knowing anything in his life.

Mia wasn't too long, she jumped into the jeep glancing to Lincoln, she was wearing black skinnie jeans with a purple vest, her eyes finding Lincoln's before swallowing a hard lump in her throat.

"I really didn't want you to see that." She said slowly, and he now started the car, her hand reached to touch his making him stop what he was doing, but not moving his hand away from her touch.

"Mia, right now, I. I really don't know what to think…" he said while she moved her hand away from his, her eyes quickly staring out to the darkness. Lincoln moved on the seat carefully, his hand reached out touching her face making her eyes meet his again, Mia looking blank before she frowned. "I just, Mia you don't need to do this kind of work." He added while she kept staring at him.

"Linc, please right now, can you just take me home?" she asked softly while he brushed his hand over her cheek, she closed her eyes taking in the feeling of his skin touching hers.

Lincoln let go of her face, his hand was humming from the feeling of her skin, he started the car quickly pulling out of the parking lot before starting to make his way to the hotel, and the only sound was the radio playing Spanish ballets.

Pulling into a parking spot in the employee parking lot, Mia took one more look at Lincoln, her hands on her lap watching his eyes. "Do you still want to talk?" she asked avoiding looking at him, but Lincoln stopped the car, his eyes kept forward.

"I still want to." Lincoln replied as Mia slowly looked to his face, her eyes soft, but he could sense the nervousness behind her actions as she placed a piece of paper on the dashboard of his jeep.

Lincoln looked at it, before staring at Mia, "It's so it doesn't get toed, while, I mean, when you're with me…" she said slowly getting out of the jeep, Lincoln followed her lead getting out.

"Oh, I see…" he said standing by her side, Mia was so much shorter without the heels, but her arms wrapped around herself as they walked quietly to the main building, she opened a back door with a key card, Lincoln kept silent as she would walk them towards her place.

When she opened the door Lincoln glanced around the kitchen area, the living area was her bed, and TV with her computer in one corner, the room looked neat. "Home sweet home!" she muttered throwing her bag down on a table before glancing around to Lincoln standing in the middle of the room watching her. "What?" she asked while he stood in front of her and his eyes focused on her eyes.

Lincoln moved carefully, he didn't want to make any sudden movements as he brushed a hand over her cheek, he kept his eyes on her, she didn't flinch from him, but kept still, "do you know what you do to me?" he asked her as she kept looking up into his green eyes.

"I don't know," she whispered slowly, her breathing coming in slow and steady, and then she glanced away from him, "I know what you do to me." She replied while keeping an eye on the clock on her wall, "I know you make me feel like my insides are dancing when you're around." She added while looking back into his eyes. "And I know it's wrong to feel this way." Mia finished before stepping back, but Lincoln held her hand quickly making her eyes snapped to his hand holding hers.

"I know, but it doesn't stop it, from the moment I saw you, when you first kiss me, I can't stop thinking about you, how you've taken over me." He whispered moving closer to her, his hand on her face cupping her chin in his big palm, her eyes couldn't pull away now.

"I'm so sorry…" she replied closing her eyes avoiding to look at him, it hurt to hear him speak like this, "If you want, I can avoid your work, and I can have L.J come here…" she started to speak, but his hand let hers go placing a finger to lips, her eyes opened.

"Don't speak like that, I." he stop speaking as he caught the look in her eyes, she stared up at him biting her full bottom lip, "Mia, I'm the one who should be sorry, I never wanted to put you in this position." He added while she moved closer to him wrapping her arms around him hugging him tight.

Lincoln wrapped his arms around her, his hands rubbing her back gently, her face resting naturally resting on his chest. Mia could feel his heart beating against her cheek, her hands rested on his shoulder blades as she breathed deeply. "Lincoln, I don't know, what to do…" her head moved to look up into his eyes again, he leaned down slowly placing his hands on either side of her face, his lips touching hers slowly kissing her.

Mia closed her eyes the moment his lips touched her, her hands moved down his back pulling herself on him tighter, his hands moved into her hair making the kiss deeper, and slowly moving his hands down her back, moving to her ass pulling her on him tighter. Lincoln could feel his cell phone in his pocket ringing, Mia felt it too breaking the kiss, he took the phone out, and he glanced to the caller ID. Mia took the phone from him before turning it off, and placed it down on the table. Lincoln's eyes looked to Mia as she pulled his face down to hers again kissing him again, his hand moving up the back of her vest, her hands working the buttons of the front of his shirt popping each one open slowly, Lincoln broke the kiss to watch her carefully undressing him.

Mia kept her eyes on Lincoln taking his shirt off, his hand reach for her vest lifting it up slowly, watching her carefully, her skin looked delicate. Mia leaned forward running her fingertips down his chest carefully, "are you sure you want to do this?" she asked seductively. Lincoln ran his hand into her hair pulling her into a intense kiss, his other hand running over the red push up bra, he ran his fingers into the material lightly running his fingertips over her nipple as she moaned lightly in his mouth.

Mia moved the kiss down his jaw line, slowly working down his chest, her fingers working at his zipper, his hands moving to her belt, she had already slipped her shoes off, Lincoln doing the same working over to the bed quickly, in a big rush to take off each others pants.

Sofia sat on the sofa, L.J was out on his date, it was pushing eleven and she dialled Lincoln's number again watching the night sky, "This is Linc, you know what to do." The beep went, and Sofia closed her eyes hanging up. She placed her cell phone down on the coffee table; she looked to the door seeing no one was going to be coming home, her hand reached up brushing a tear away before making a wish she stayed with James.

Lincoln felt her position herself on top of him; he held her hips feeling her guide him inside herself, he sat up being face to face with Mia, kissing her neck rough, his hand holding her on him, she moved her hips carefully, he could feel his heart racing as she moaned low. Mia kept her eyes closed feeling his lips all over her, her fingers running over his head trying control her breathing, he rolled them so he was on top, his eyes looked down to her, his hand holding her hair as he leaned down kissing her deeply. Mia lifted up her legs, Lincoln held her thigh as he pushed into her harder each time, and moved his kiss down her neck again. Mia rolled them around kissing his neck as his hands pulled down her spin, she could feel herself coming hard, he moved on top again, he pushed harder, he moans getting louder each time, she pulled her nails sharp across his ass as she come again hard, she could feel him coming, his hands held onto her tight as she now breathed deeply as he rolled off her, she watched his eyes, her eyes wide, his eyes focused brushing the hair out her face.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

It wasn't the sunlight entering her window that woke her, or the annoying sound of her alarm clock either, it was the fact she was alone. It wasn't a big surprise to wake up alone in the bed, a big part of her expected it, but was still a little upset by it. Mia was eighteen, but not stupid as she pulled the sheet over her chest while looking around the room, for any evidence that the night's evens really did happen. The folded up piece of paper on the pillow beside her, she didn't read, ripped it into little pieces before throwing it in the trash. It hurt, like not a little, but a lot. Mia got up from the bed heading into the bathroom turning on the shower. She tried to push the memories out of her head, but it was having to remember them to push them away, it hurt. After cleaning herself, Mia wrapped a towel around to see her phone had missed four calls, two were from Lincoln, she deleted the messages without listening, one from her boss, he was telling her that tonight the club was closed, for fumigation. The last was from Becky telling her what a great night she had with L.J.

Lincoln sat at the desk in the little office; did it regret what he done? No, but leaving Mia, he wished he didn't, but he couldn't take it back. She'd not answered his calls, so he assumed she was upset. Lincoln clicked around on the computer, he wasn't sure what he was doing, and he wasn't a computer person. Lincoln glanced to the clock on the wall seeing it was twelve thirty, glancing around the little room he saw L.J standing in the doorway holding Mia's Macbook carry case. "Hey just letting you know, I'm gonna be a little late for work, gotta drop Mia's things to her…" L.J's face was forlorn.

Lincoln sat up straight before studying L.J's face, "What's wrong?" He asked while L.J shrugged. Lincoln didn't like the look expressed on his son's face.

"She just phoned, said she wanted all her stuff from the house, she sounded…" L.J pursed for a seconds before exhaling, "She sounded blank." He added while shrugging. "I said I'll spend some time with her…" L.J tapped the laptop.

Lincoln bit his lip lightly; it was a sinking feeling that he was responsible for this. He now inhaled quick before looking over L.J, "You know what, just take the day off, I can handle the place alone." He turned back to the computer, L.J was standing dumbfounded.

"Erm, yeah so I'll see you later…" L.J pursed before looking over his father, his eyes looked dead a head at the computer, but something felt off about it, or maybe it was just L.J's imagination.

Lincoln waited until L.J had left before picking his phone up, dialling her number quickly before listening to it ring before going to voice mail, he held his breath, "This is Mia, leave a message after the beep. BEEP, ha fooled ya…" her voice was cheerful; Lincoln couldn't imagine her voice being blank.

"Hey, Mia. Linc here, I wanted to talk to you, about last night, I won't change it for the world, please call me back." He hung up before placing the phone in his pocket; his eyes scanned the room, before doing more work.

Sofia stood at the counter, her eyes staring blankly in front of her; Lincoln had got home at four in the morning. He told her his car broke down, a part of her didn't want to believe him, but she didn't want to think he was lying to her. "So can you do that for me?" Sara asked snapping Sofia out of her day dream, her eyes looked worn and Sara was worried.

"Baby sit Michael, yeah I can do that." Sofia's voice was soft as she played with a coffee mug. Sara smiled taking a sip of her coffee before brushing a hand down her side.

"I feel weird, I mean it's hard for me move on, but I need to live, if that sounds right." Sara added while playing her fingers around the rim of her mug, her brown eyes focused into the dark liquid of her drink. "I just don't know if it's right for me to be dating." She added while Sofia stopped staring blank.

Sofia had never really bonded with Sara as a friend, but she was close to them, more due to the fact that her son was Lincoln's only nephew. Sofia's eyes soften looking to little Michael playing with cars on the floor of the kitchen. "I think you need to live your life, Michael wouldn't of wanted you to be alone forever…" her words careful as Sara nodded, she licked her bottom lip before glancing down to Michael, his eyes bright, he looked just like his father, but it didn't hurt her to look at him anymore.

Sara nodded carefully her hair was tied up, wearing a soft blue dress, "Yes, he would of wanted that." Her voice light, her hands played on the counter, she'd still wore her wedding ring, it was hard for her to take it off, but a part of her wish she could. Michael making a high pitch squeal, Sara snapped out of her train of thought looking to Michael staring up at her. "Hey little man, you wanna hug?" Sara asked while her son raised his hand, and so she picked him up giving him a hug.

Sofia watched Sara with her son, it made her insides knot, it was weird, that after being with Lincoln for four years, they hadn't really moved forward with their relationship.

Mia was sat on her bed looking out the window, it was just after twelve, she'd phoned L.J, she was wearing a old string vest in pale pink, her cut off jean shorts, she pulled her hair up into a messy ponytail. She didn't know what to do, she'd phoned in sick, even if she wasn't sick, she didn't really want to work. Her phone rang as she stared at the I.D for a few moments, it was like a black hole was forming slowly inside her stomach, then it stopped going to voicemail, another one to delete. A part of her wanted to listen, to hear his voice, but scared of the rejection, was she starting to love a man she couldn't possible claim as her own. The door knocked, Mia crawled off her bed pulling her underwear out of her butt, it was annoying, but she felt better seeing L.J. Her arms wrapped around him, he hugged her back holding her tight, and Mia would always love L.J's hugs. "Is there something I should know?" L.J asked her when the hug broke apart, her eyes looked glazed over, but he could sense something was wrong.

Mia moved nervously from one foot to the other, her hands fiddled on the band of her jeans. "It's just, I had a bad break up…" she said in a dull tone, L.J gave her a funny look, his eyes focused on hers before taking a deep breath.

"I didn't even know you were seeing someone…" he placed a hand on her shoulder; it took a while before her eyes met his.

Mia moved back to the bed before lying on her back staring to the ceiling fan spinning around, "Well I was, and he dumped me, cos I found out he wasn't single…" her voice kept the same dead tone that scared L.J a little, he placed her Macbook onto the table before lying by her side.

"Maybe it's best that it ended," L.J moved his hand placing close to Mia's, she moved her hand to hold his, their fingers laced together, but she kept looking up, as did L.J. "Want me to kick his ass?" L.J asked lightly, but Mia burst into a fit of giggles.

"No please don't…" she squeezed his hand, her voice getting back to its normal tone. "How about, one, you tell me about the date with Becky. Then two me and you have a fun day…" Mia wanted nothing more than to just get back to her normal self.

L.J nodded, it was natural to be lying with Mia, the ceiling fan mesmerizing. "The date was good, I went back to hers, and well you can guess the rest…" his voice smooth and Mia lightly nudged him with her shoulder. "What it's been a while…" he added while she laughed loudly.

"Nice to know, really…" Mia moved on the bed, she leaned on her elbow looking down on him with a small smile, "How about, me you, go out tonight, we can get completely wasted, and you can carry me home!" she smiled while he sat up looking into her eyes, the blue iced over.

L.J nodded holding his hand out to hers, his green on her blue, she gripped his hand shaking it hard, "I think that sounds cool, plus I got paid," L.J added while brushing a hair out of her face, "Do you want to talk about how you feel?" he asked while she shook her head.

Mia didn't really want to tell him the truth, it wouldn't have gone down well, plus she just really wanted to put it behind her, and start remembering she didn't do love. "Na, I just want to forget it." She moved off the bed before looking to her closet, "Anyway night out…" she pulled out a silk style purple dress, her eyebrow wiggled.

The club was loud, L.J stood at the bar getting the second round of drinks, but it was ok cos the club knew Mia and L.J. He walked back to the table with his beer; she wanted to drink every cocktail on the menu. She was on screaming orgasm, Mia took her drink with a smile, her hair was straight, her make up made her eyes look like ice. L.J placed his beer down looking to Mia. "So how much more to drink before you dance?" he asked while she looked to the people they were with, Becky was sitting beside Mia, her hair was pinned up, a tight tank top with black pants, L.J wanted to take her on the dance floor to show her off, but didn't want to leave Mia on her own.

Mia leaned over the table, her hand grip the front of L.J's shirt her eyes wide, "L.J wanna dance with Becky?" she called over the music, her voice cracked, but he heard her. J.L glanced to Becky getting to her feet, she held her hand for Mia, also taking L.J, and they went to the dance floor. The song was poker face by Lady GaGa, Becky stood behind L.J, and Mia stood in front of him as they both danced on him slow and sexy. L.J's hands gripped carefully onto Mia as she moved to the music, her eyes looked up into his. It was strange to see this side to Mia, it was her hands moving up his shirt before Becky stepped from behind L.J to dance on Mia, it was like on of them guy fantasies that you never think to happen.

Mia sat back at the table, she didn't really want to dance that much, she watched as Becky and L.J danced close together, it made her jealous. It wasn't her to get jealous, but some reason she hated the feeling of lonely, she'd never felt lonely before getting her drink downing it before picking up her purse walking to the exit. Mia jumped when she felt L.J holding her shoulder, "Mia, please don't go…" he sighed looking into her eyes, his hand touched her face as she rolled her eyes going back to the table where a new drink was, she also saw several shots, so she couldn't be a party pooper.

Sofia had handed Michael over to Sara who had come to pick him up. Lincoln, on the other hand was sitting on the couch staring at the blank TV. He spent most of that day thinking, he'd remembered the phone call from L.J saying he was going out that night with Mia, it sparked envy. Lincoln listened to the door closed, but tried to think of the right words to say, but couldn't say them when Sofia was standing in front of him with her hands on her hip. "We need to talk…" she said while Lincoln kept still on the sofa, he glanced up to her, but didn't say anything. Sofia on the other hand bit her lip before sitting by his side, "I can't take it anymore, it's like I don't know you, I've been thinking, I'm going to go and stay with my mother for a few days, and you can figure out if you still want me or not…" her voice scared, it was like she wanted Lincoln to beg her not to go, but he wasn't going to do it. "Well I've packed my bag, my brother is picking me up in a few minutes…" she added, her voice was so desperate to have him try and change her mind, but Lincoln got up.

It wasn't that he didn't want to say anything, it was Lincoln needed this time alone, as he walked into the kitchen to get a drink, she'd followed him into the kitchen where her eyes wouldn't leave him alone. "I don't know what you me to say, I think it's best if we have this time apart, I have a lot to think about…" he said slowly, but Sofia glanced away.

"I have to go…" she whispered walking out the room, she went into the hallway picking up her bags, placing her keys on the side table, a tear fell down her cheek before she opened the door leaving with her suitcases, she didn't know if there was any love worth saving anymore.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Mia wondered down the beach, it was warm, with a soft breeze from the sea was blowing her hair gently across her face, she smiled while she glanced back to L.J and Becky. They walked hand in hand, but it didn't bother Mia like it would before. Maybe it was just the drinks in her making her happy, she looked up to the stars spinning carefully holding onto her shoes. Mia felt giggling spinning around while getting closer to the sea, she lost track of time, her eyes kept looking up to the stars.

L.J kissed Becky as she walked off towards her place, it was right on the sea front, L.J smiled while looking around for Mia. He looked quickly before seeing her by the sea, the waves crashing around her feet as she walked into the water. L.J ran quickly to get her before she went too far. "Mia!" L.J picked her up before listening to her break into giggles. "Don't do that you scared me." L.J added while Mia rested her head again his chest, her eyes focused on his.

Mia kept watching his eyes as he was walking them up towards the street, her eyes wide. "I'm sorry, just I wanted to…" she pursed looking around the street, "Where are we going?" Mia looked around confused before pushing on L.J's chest to be put down.

L.J placed her on her feet, but felt confused as she started to walk the opposite direction, "Mia, I thought you're hotel gets pissed when you come back wasted…" he called after her, she pursed turning face him. "I don't want you in trouble…" L.J added while she walked back to him, her hands gripping tighter on her shoes, she trusted them into L.J's hands.

"Fine…" she said while walking a head, leaving L.J confused as he followed behind her slowly, his eyes kept focused. "Just let you know I am going to steal your bed…" she added while he blinked.

Two things surprised L.J when he got into the house, one that Lincoln was still up, and two Mia was being extra quiet. When they got into the house, Mia charged up the stairs. L.J looked into the living room walking slowly. "Hey Dad, Mia's gonna be staying…" he said while Lincoln looked up from the sofa, the TV wasn't even on, he was drinking.

"Mia, nice…" he said in a tone, L.J didn't like it, but kept still in the doorframe, his eyes scanning his father, "Well, better get back to her, cos hell, fuck it." He downed the rest of his drink.

L.J stepped into the room, he kept his movements slow, looking to the counter he saw the bottle of vodka and Pepsi, "what's going on?" he asked while Lincoln got up, he walked slowly towards the bottle before stopping beside L.J.

"Sofia's gone, she needs some time to think, we both do." Lincoln measured out the vodka to the Pepsi. "I don't blame her; I can't even tell her that I don't love her…" Lincoln downed the vodka, and then poured more into the glass.

L.J felt frozen as he slowly backed away, "Well… I'm going to leave you…" L.J bumped into the door frame on the way out, "See you in the morning." He now closed the door rushing up to his room.

Mia sat on L.J's bed, the room wasn't tied and it made her nervous. She sat on the bed before picking up his ipod; she placed the earbuds in her ears while clicking on a song. Mia was getting into the full swing of the song dancing on the bed, but when the door opened she quickly banged her head on the wall trying to turn it off. "Ow…!" her hands dropping the ipod back onto the bed, and L.J stared.

"Well nice to see you've made yourself at home…" he whispered while sitting on the desk chair, Mia sitting crossed legged on the bed, her eyes watching his. "My dad's kinda drunk." He added as if Mia asked him a question, but she played with his ipod. "I think him and Sofia are braking up." His voice low and Mia stopped playing with the ipod putting it down.

Mia was quiet for a long while, L.J kept still on the desk chair, but he didn't want to say anything just yet. "I think I better leave…" she slowly got up from the bed moving to the door, she made it halfway across the room before L.J stopped her. He stood in front of her, his hands holding her arms, "L.J, seriously, I just, I need…" her body swayed a little trying to stand still.

"Mia, you're drunk, so I want to make sure you're ok, ok." His voice was soothing as he held her close to his chest, she wrapped her arms around him, it felt night to hug him, and it was safe.

Mia looked up into L.J's eyes for a moment before nodding, "you have a good point…" she moved out of his arms, but then turned to the bed, "I know it sounds weird, but you don't mind sleeping with me?" she asked while he stepped forward.

L.J brushed a stray hair from her face kissing her forehead, "I don't mind at all." He whispered, brushing his hand over her cheek, his bedroom door creaked, but when he looked up, no one was there. "I can lend you something better to sleep in." he added while looking in a draw, he took out a baggy white t-shirt and shorts. "Are these ok?" he asked while she lightly took them out of his hands.

Mia played the clothes over her hand, but then looked back to L.J with a small smile. "They're fine, I just need…" she pointed to the door, but L.J laughed.

"Changed, I'll just get something to drink, I won't be too long." He walked out the door leaving Mia alone.

Sara was standing in the doorway of Michael's bedroom; she placed her hand on the wooden frame. The little boy moved in his sleep, his hand tucked under his chin, she smiled brushing stray hair out of her face. Sara had a good time on her date, but for the past few days it was like she was being watched, she knew the feeling too well, but this time it didn't scare her. She looked up at the window behind Michael's bed, she could see the outline of the tree branches, but shrugged the feeling off pulling the door shut.

She walked down the stairs; it was starting to feel chilly as she sees the back door was open, it was shut, or the wind blew it open. Sara picked up a blanket from the back of the couch, wrapped it around her shoulders before walking to the open door, she glanced around the outside before closing the door. Turning slowly to look at the coffee table she felt frozen, on the surface was a crane, placed on the edge. Sara held a hand to her chest, her heart pounded hard against her ribs as she carefully walked over to the origami bird. Her finger touched it softly before opening it; her hands trembled as she looked at it from all possible angles. When she finally opened the wing, she felt her breath catch, simply written was the word, soon.

Mia opened her eyes slowly, she felt L.J's arm around her. Slowly moving off the bed she glanced behind her, but opened the bedroom door stepping quietly into the hallway. She looked around carefully before tiptoeing down the stairs, she didn't want to make any noise, wake anyone up, or have to interact with Lincoln. Mia could feel her throat tighten as she made her way into the dark kitchen, her eyes was used to the dark. Finding the fridge she took out a bottle of water, opening the bottle drinking, the fridge was cooling her off, but she felt someone watching her. She could feel his breath on the back of her neck, his body heat sent shivers through her as Mia turned on the balls of her feet to face him. His eyes were intense on hers; Mia stepped back into the fridge while he kept still. Mia felt like her throat was getting tighter, and there was nothing she could do about it. "Mia…" He spoke her name so carefully it sent chills through her, but she kept perfectly still, she could smell the booze on him. On the other hand she had sobered up a lot from sleeping, so she felt uncomfortable with him so close to her.

"Lincoln…" she whispered moving around him, her legs felt like lead, her eyes avoided his. Lincoln on the other hand was quick to grab her arm forcing her to turn around and face him again. "Please, just no…" She waved the water bottle trying to walk away, but he kept a hold on her arm.

Lincoln wish for all he turned the light on so he could see her face, but the moonlight shining through the patio doors illuminated the fear in her eyes, she stared up at him pale white. "I just want to talk to you…" he whispered while brushing a piece of her hair out of her face, "just a conversation." His words soft, her free hand tightened its grip on the bottle. "Please?" his voice strained on the last part.

Mia couldn't make her eyes meet his; it was like a ball of tension was building, and his hand holding her arm made her legs lose control. "Not now. In the morning, when you're sober!" with a quick jerk she pulled her arm back, she stormed away from him, but Lincoln was quick to grab her arm around, she shrugged him off, her eyes glaring at him. "For fuck sake, leave me alone!" her voice cold, "You did it so well yesterday…" her words a dark his, like a slap in the face.

Lincoln let her arm slip from his loose grip, it hurt him to hear her say them words, he'd never thought of it like that. "So to get back at me, you have sex with L.J!" his voice rough, but he strained the words out, it hurt to think of Mia with L.J, even if he was more in her age range.

Mia brought her hand crashing around his face, her eyes a blaze; she'd never been more insulted. "How dare you!" her voice kept at a level to not wake L.J, her hand brushed into her hair pulling it out her face, "L.J is my best friend, I love him more than anything on this planet." Placed the bottle down, she moved away from Lincoln, "and so if I did, or didn't have sex with him, it's my business." Her eyes kept on Lincoln's face, her chest heaving from being so mad, "I mean, I don't give you hell, for having sex with Sofia!"

Lincoln stepped back from her, his face fell. "I've not had sex with her in months." Tone dark, his eyes gazed down at Mia as she kept still again the fridge, biting her bottom lip.

"So, that's it right…" she spoke slowly, "nice to know I was just someone to use…" she walked past him heading into the lounge, she could feel the empty void in her chest getting bigger, and her heart was literally breaking.

Feeling a hand brushed down her arm, it stopped at her hand, but when Lincoln turned her around to face him, it were gentler than before, his eyes met hers. Mia could feel her bottom lip tremble. "I didn't use you," he started slowly, his hand reached for her face, it lightly cupped her cheek. Mia closed her eyes feeling his body move closer to hers. "I care about you." He whispered closing the gap between them, using his other hand to brush away the tears from her eyes.

"I care about you too…" Mia whispered while leaning up, his lips touched hers soft at first, but as feather light as her lips were, the kiss got intense fast as he pushed her against the wall, he kissed her more passionately, his hand moved up the baggy t-shirt she wore. Mia kissed back with as much as she was getting, feeling his other hand lifting her up, she wrapped her legs around his hips. Lincoln moved them to the couch, he moved his kiss down her throat, her breathing getting deep, but she glanced behind her as the light flickered on. Sofia stood in the doorway; her hand covered her month, her eyes wide in horror and surprise. Lincoln lifted his head, his eyes meeting Sofia's just as she turned around to rush out the house.


End file.
